finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabranth/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' Are you prepared? Now, come at me! I shall be your judge. You've still time to run. It seems it is my turn. Hatred does not allow for defeat. — when HP is low Only death shall pardon me from my sword. — when HP is low I have nothing to lose! — when opponent is stronger I've no choice but to fight! — when opponent is stronger You are outmatched. — when opponent is weaker Be gone, dog! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' You will not have the time to regret. I will test your resolve. So, you stand your ground. Those who fight with wrath shall prevail! I will not fail again! I vow as Judge Magister! I fight... so long as this hatred fuels me. Now... this is a duel! You shall bear witness... to my soul. Are you prepared? Prepare! Seems it is my turn. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I can handle them alone. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Do not be so hard on yourself. You should despise me! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle It comes down to a warrior's luck! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' Shine your light on my black blade! — Warrior of Light Hatred is my source of strength and power. — Garland Dreams can only be dreams. — Firion You have no place on any throne. — The Emperor None of us can protect what we hold most dear. — Onion Knight I shall rid the air of clouds. — Cloud of Darkness How can you fight with darkness inside you? — Cecil I'll be the judge of your sins! — Golbez Stay my blade, if you can! — Bartz Show me your prowess over the Void! — Exdeath Power without control is worthless. — Terra Respect what is just, or face defeat. — Kefka You fancy yourself a warrior? — Cloud Does your hatred for the world know no end? — Sephiroth Your lofty air is laughable. — Squall None of your trickery will do you any good. — Ultimecia This is no place for your ilk. — Zidane No need to hold back. Come! — Kuja One without strength has no future. — Tidus Your ties of blood are but a hindrance. — Jecht You have much more than pride in you. — Shantotto There is no escaping the past. — Gabranth Not even chaos can erase my hatred! — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' There is nothing more futile than a waning light. — Warrior of Light Pitiful warrior drowned in battle. — Garland Holding on to a fleeting dream is pointless. — Firion I will not pledge allegiance to the likes of you. — The Emperor A child who knows not anger or sorrow! — Onion Knight Clouds are to be cast away. — Cloud of Darkness Gazing upon you sickens me to my core. — Cecil Another traitor stands before me... — Kain You shall be purged by my blade. — Golbez Freedom only comes to those with power. — ''Bartz What would you protect with such power? — Exdeath Have you what it takes to live up to your grand name? — ''Gilgamesh You but grasp at other's dreams. — Terra Your tricks are meaningless before me. — Kefka One without loyalty and honor. — Cloud Those who trust in others are always betrayed. — Tifa Justice to the fallen hero! — Sephiroth You will not have the luxury to turn your eye. — Squall Hatred would seem but foreign to you. — Laguna No magick can overturn the past. — Ultimecia Seems a rat has entered the fray. — Zidane What is it that you fear? — Kuja Running about will not aid you. — ''Tidus So you cannot fight without aid. — Yuna It seems you've something you can't discard. — Jecht What do you desire with such power? — Shantotto You shoulder the burdens of agony as well. — Prishe Have the Fates willed this? — Vaan Hmph, what a repulsive resemblance. — Gabranth I take it you are resolute if you are a soldier. — Lightning Hatred surpasses even discord! — Chaos God of Discord, 'tis judgment that is upon you! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Side Story: The Maiden Bringer of Light -1- Gabranth: "I will spare no strength to bring your downfall, mage." Shantotto: "En garde! I adore no-holds-barred!" Battle Retribution's blade. You will be judged! I'll cleave you! — when using Enrage Let me see you suffer! — when using Aero Prepare! Vanish! — when using Relentless Lunge You have no hope! Away you go! — when using Vortex of Judgement There! — when using Rupture (downwards) Can't run! — when using Rupture (upwards) Move! — when using Dual Rend Grovel! — when using Gaia Breach Destruction! — when using Innocence (ground) Your life ends here! — when using Innocence (air) My sustenance is... true hatred! — when using Guilt Repent now! Sword of judgment! — when using Execution Eternal pain! — when using Hatred Hatred is what drives me! — when activating EX Mode By my sword! — when EX Burst begins Know this pain! ... Take your last breath! ... Surrender now to oblivion! — when EX Burst is performed Vengeance! — when activating EX Revenge Inevitable. — when called as Assist Judgment! — when using Enrage when called as Assist Sample Voices Show me no mercy! You hypocrites! Laughable! Hatred burns within me! I take solace in revenge! Victory ''Dissidia'' Even a stray has pride. I shall humor you any time. Behold the power of a judge. Hate me with all your heart. A just end. There is no cause for concern. — when HP is low This is... not my time to die. — when HP is low You should not have misjudged me. — when opponent is stronger This is the result of your pride. — when opponent is stronger Be mindful of who you challenge next. — when opponent is weaker You've only yourself to blame. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' A just end. An expected verdict. What a shame, you miserable wretch. You can only fathom the hell I've lived. Is that the extent of your power? That was unexpected. 'Tis the tale of an arrogant soul. The Fates were on my side. Defeat ''Dissidia'' I shall accept what I deserve. So this is it... Go ahead and laugh... Savor your victory. I shall not forget this humiliation! So ends the life of a traitor. What strength did I lack? — when opponent is stronger There is nothing left to say. — when opponent is stronger How could I lose to the likes of you!? — when opponent is weaker Could I have been... caught off guard!? — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Was it my arrogance? So this is vengeance... I could not even defend myself. How could my strength not have been enough? So... this is defeat. Words are meaningless to me now. Remorseful... that is all. Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy